Oublier pour avancer
by Amelou
Summary: Tous humains. Bella qui a un passé pas vraiment facile va emménager à Forks et tenter d'oublier. Une nouvelle vie, de nouveau moments de bonheurs, un nouvel amour, une nouvelle famille...
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

POV Bella.

Bonjours, je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, donc pour vous aussi se sera Bella. Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans depuis quelques mois, j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Emmet qui a 21 ans qui est éducateur sportif et qui sort avec sa fiancée Rosalie depuis maintenant 3 ans, celle ci est éducatrice pour jeunes enfants et j'ai une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Alaïs. Je m'appelle Bella et je vit dans l'Arizona avec ma mère et son mari, ma sœur jumelle habite avec Charlie depuis 1 an et mon frère avec Rosalie à Seattle. Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai un petit ami depuis maintenant 5 mois qui s'appelle Jacob, sa fait longtemps qu'on se connait mais nous nous sommes mis ensemble lorsque je suis venue voir Charlie -mon père- pendant les vacances d'octobre, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait sa d'ailleurs, puisque je ne l'aime que d'un amour fraternel, je pensais que se serai une relation à longue distance enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on m'apprenne que je vais devoir déménager à Forks pour que ma chère mère puisse suivre son mari. Je m'appelle Bella j'ai un passé lourd. Je m'appelle Bella et je vais déménager.

« Bella ma chéri tu es prète ? on va pas tarder à y aller. »

« Oui maman, j'ai juste a prendre de quoi m'occuper dans l'avion et se sera bon. »

« D'accord ma chéri. On peu descendre tes valises ? »

« Oui. Je vous rejoint à la voiture. »

Et ma mère descendis avec mes valises et moi je regardais ma chambre, vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié. Je pris mon iPod, mon livre des Hauts des Hurlevents, mon journal intime, mon portable, mis le tout dans mon sac à main, mis ma veste et mes chaussures et descendis.

« Ah bah enfin ! On croyait que tu avais fugué ! » Phil et son humour..

« Ah ah très drôle Phil. Mais bon c'est normal que tu t'en préoccupe, tu es tellement pressé que je te laisse ma mère pour toi tout seul. » lui répondis-je sarcastique.

« Bella ! J'avoue tout ! Tu as tout découvert ! Vivement qu'on se débarrasse de toi qu'on sois tranquille ! Hein René chéri ? »

« Arrête d'embêter ma fille avec tes anneries et fini plutôt de tout mettre dans la voiture et dépêche toi si tu veux pas qu'on sois en retard ! »

Prend sa Phil. Ils vont me manquer, beaucoup plus que je ne le laisse transparaitre. Phil et son humour au point mort, on a toujours aimé se vanner tout les deux mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Sa exaspère ma mère, des fois, souvent même, mais je suis sur que sa lui fait plaisir qu'on s'entendent aussi bien et que sa va lui manquer tout sa une fois que je serai plus là.

Nous avons mis une demi heure à arriver à l'aéroport, nous avions ensuite enregistré mes bagages et au moment où je vous parle nous sommes assis dans un café de l'aéroport.

« Les passagers en direction de Port Angeles sont prier de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement. »

« Bon je vais vous laissez. Maman mon billet d'avion s'il te plait. »

« Ah oui excuse moi. Tiens. »

« Merci. »

« Tu fait attention à toi ma chéri, dès que tu es dans la voiture de ton père tu m'appelle, tu parles pas à des inconnus et au moindre problème tu m'appelle sur mon portable ou celui de Phil ou tu appelle Charlie ou Emmett ou Alaïs. »

« Mais oui, t'inquiète pas maman, je suis une grande fille je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Phil tu fais attention à elle. J'essaierai de venir vous voir bientôt. Bon je vais y aller »

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras, la sera fort et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime maman, tu vas me manquer. »

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, embrasse Alaïs et Emmett pour moi. Je t'aime. »

Je pris ensuite Phil dans mes bras en lui rappelant de faire attention à ma mère, il me promis qu'il le fera et de ne pas m'inquiéter. Après un dernier bisou à ma mère je pris mon sac, ma veste et mon billet, leur tourna le dos et avança jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. Je donna mon billet à l'hôtesse qui me dis d'avancer, je monta dans l'avion, une autre hôtesse m'indiqua ma place, j'étais à coter d'un hublot, un petit garçon et sa mère à coter de moi, puis l'avion décolla. Me voilà partis pour Forks avec un poids sur le cœur, de la tristesse et de l'appréhension.


	2. Chapter 1 : Arrivé à Forks

**Réponse au Review**

bichou85 : Pour savoir le passé de Bella il va falloir attendre encore quelque chapitre quant à Jacob tu verras, il va bientôt dégager, plutôt que tu le pense ; )

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Arriver à Forks.**

POV Bella.

Après se qui ma semblé une éternité, l'avion se posa enfin à Port Angeles, je descendis et alla chercher mes valises. Charlie n'est toujours pas là, je commence à penser qu'il m'a oublié. Mon père à toujours eu une petite mémoire, lorsque j'étais petite je l'attendais pendant une heure devant l'aéroport et quand monsieur se décidait enfin de pointé le bout de son nez il me disait que le travail l'avait appelé pour régler une affaire. Depuis que ma mère est partit il s'est renfermé sur le travail jusqu'à se que Emmett vienne vivre chez lui parce qu'il n'acceptait pas Phil. Alaïs est ensuite partit habiter chez lui pour se refaire une santé suite à une grande chute. Et me voilà à Forks, même si j'avais pas envie de venir je le fais pour ma mère mais aussi pour revoir ma sœur jumelle et mon grand frère qui m'ont tant manqué, et aussi un peu pour mon père.

Sa fait une demi heure que j'attends devant l'aéroport, toujours pas de signe de mon père. J'espère qu'il ne va pas venir avec Jacob, je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise avec lui, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris se jour là, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose et vite. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sortit de mes pensés.

« Allo. »

« Bella ? C'est Emmett. »

« Ah Emmett ! Tu sais pas où il est Charlie parce que je suis devant l'aéroport depuis plus d'une demi heure, c'est pas que sa me dérange mais j'ai froid ! »

« Bah justement, je t'appelle pour sa... Charlie a eu un empêchement... »

« Quoi ? Non c'est pas possible ! Il a toujours un empêchement quand il faut venir me chercher ! C'est quoi son excuse cette fois si ? »

« Calme toi ma p'tite Bella. C'est la nouvelle copine à Charlie elle à eu un accident. »

« Quoi ? Charlie à une copine ? Il lui est rien arrivé de grave j'espère. »

« Je suis à l'aéroport dans un quart d'heure, je t'expliquerai tout. »

« D'accord. Merci. A tout de suite. »

« A tout de suite ma p'tite Bella. »

J'arrive pas à croire que Charlie a une nouvelle compagne. Personne me l'a dis. Peut être qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble quand je suis venue pendant les vacances d'octobre. C'est bizarre, j'ai rien remarquer dans son comportement. Faut que j'en sache plus.

« Bah alors Bella ! Encore perdue dans tes pensées ! » Il est toujours pareil celui là.

« Bah alors gros balourd tu dis pas bonjours à ta petite sœur ! »

« Tu m'as manqué ma Bella » me dis t'il en me faisant un câlin.

« Toi aussi. Maman t'embrasse. »

« D'accord je l'appellerais se soir. »

« Merde ! Elle m'avais dis de l'appeler »

« Appelle là pendant que je charge tes valises. »

Je pris mon portable et composa le numéro de René.

« Bella ma chéri ! »

« Désolé maman, j'ai oublié de t'appeler. »

« C'est pas grave. Sa c'est bien passé le vol ? »

« Un peu long mais oui. »

« D'accord. Charlie est arrivé ? »

« Non, il a eu un empêchement mais c'est Emmett qui est venue me chercher. Je lui ai dis que tu l'embrasse, il a dis qu'il essaierai de t'appeler se soir. »

« D'accord. Je vais te laisser. Phil m'attend. »

« Il peu pas te laisser tranquille cinq minutes ! »

« Tu sais comment il est. Bon a plus tard. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi. Je t'aime »

« Pas de soucis. Frappe Phil pour moi. Je t'aime. »

Je raccrocha et monta dans la voiture ou Emmett m'y attendais. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant une vingtaine de minutes, appréciant le silence l'un comme l'autre, mais aussi ne sachant que se dire ou plutôt par où commencer. Je décidais de me lancer.

« Elle va bien Rosalie ? »

« Oh bah oui. Elle viens d'être embauchée pour être éducatrice pour jeunes enfants, c'est se qu'elle a toujours eu envie de faire, elle je te dis pas comment elle est contente. »

« C'est cool. Je suis contente. Tu sais ta trouvé ta perle rare. »

« Je sais. On va bientôt fixer la date du mariage. Et on essaie d'avoir un enfant.. »

« Oh mais c'est trop cool ! Je vais devenir tata ! »

« Du calme Bella »

« Et pour Charlie, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Sa fait un an qu'ils sont ensemble. Elle s'appelle Clémence, elle à 5 ans de moins que Charlie, elle vis à la maison depuis 2 mois, elle travail dans une maison de retraite. Et puis elle cuisine vachement bien. »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dis ? »

« Charlie nous la présenté un mois avant quelle emménage a la maison »

« Ah d'accord je comprend mieux. »

« Tu sais Bella, Charlie l'aime vraiment, alors essaie de faire un effort. »

« Pas de problème. Et son accident ? »

« Rien de grave, elle a un bras plâtré et quelque bleu. Plus de peur que de mal. »

« Sa va alors. »

On ne parla pas le reste du trajet. Arriver à Forks le stress monta, j'ai pas envie de voir Jacob aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de profiter de ma famille. Emmett tourna dans la rue, se gara devant la maison, pris mes valise, nous avançâmes dans l'allée, j'ouvris la porte et entra. Dans le salon il y avais mon père et une femme, je pense que c'est Clémence, ma sœur et un garçon que je ne connais pas, Rosalie et … Et Jacob ! Tout le monde se retourna vers moi et s'approcha...

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de posté, j'espère qu'il vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour me donner votre avis, qui est toujours bon à prendre en considération qu'il sois favorable ou défavorable mais justifié.

Merci à toutes et à tous.

Bonne soirée ou bonne jounée et à bientot.


	3. Chapter 3 : Une journée épuisante

**Réponse au review.**

Bichou85 : Merci pour ta review et de ton conseil, c'est sympa à toi de me faire de la pub. Pour Jacob le départ approche ; )

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée épuisante.**

POV Bella.

Je les regardaient tous un par un. La première à s'être approché de moi était ma sœur jumelle, elle est magnifique, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, nous restâmes pendant 5 minutes peut être même plus dans les bras de l'une et l'autre, on se murmura des « tu ma manqué », « tu es magnifique », « je t'aime », et encore d'autre mots, elle me présenta son petit copain qui s'appelle Rayhan, je lui dis que dès qu'on sera toutes les deux elle aurait le droit à l'interrogatoire. Ensuite Rosalie est venue m'embrasser me disant que j'avais manqué à tout le monde, je lui dis que j'étais contente pour elle par rapport à son travail et plus discrètement que elle et mon frère avait intérêt a se mettre plus au travail pour que je devienne tata, elle me promis d'essayer. Après Charlie vint m'enlacer et me présenter Clémence, celle ci est très jolie et très timide. Puis se fut au tour de Jacob..

« Bella, ma chéri tu ma manqué. » Je pourrai pas en dire autant que toi.

« Euh.. Jacob, j'aimerais te parler, en privé, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord, je te suit. »

Il me suivi dehors. Je m'assis sur le banc et lui demanda de s'assoir aussi. Il commença à me prendre dans ses bras et à essayer de m'embrasser, mais je le repoussa, lui expliquant que je dois absolument lui parler.

« Bien. Je t'écoute alors. »

« Jacob.. Se que je vais te dire va surement pas te plaire. Écoute, je crois que nous avons fait une erreur, nous sommes comme frère et sœur, toi et toi, et sa changera pas, ou du moins pour ma part. Alors je pense qu'il vaudrai mieux tout arrêter, tant qu'il en ai encore tant. J'aurai pas dû laisser les chose trainer, mais j'avais pas envie de faire sa par téléphone, se n'est pas dans mes principes. Maintenant tu peux sois accepté mon amitié, sois tu m'oublie. »

« Évidemment que sa me plait pas ! Non mais Bella tu te prend pour qui ? De quel droit tu fait des choix sans m'en parler ? Ta pas le droit ! Tant que j'aurai pas décidé si je veux te quitter ou pas on restera ensemble ! Tu m'entend ? C'est pas les femmes qui décide Bella ! C'est les hommes ! » Il était en train de hurler. « T'es qu'une conne qui se sert des gens Bella ! Mais moi tu m'auras pas ! Alors maintenant tu lève ton cul de trainer immédiatement ! C'est un ordre ! Je suis l'homme et tu m'obéis ! » Il me fait très très peur là.

« Jacob ! Je suis pas à tes ordres et tu me parle pas comme sa ! Je me suis trompé sur toi ! Tu n'es qu'un con ! Maintenant dégage d'ici et plus vite ! »

« Oh non Bella ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi ! Tu m'entend ! Jamais ! »

Il me mis une gifle tellement forte que je tomba par terre. Il commença à me mettre des coup de pieds dans le dos, sur le ventre et les jambes. Je sent du sang qui coule.

« Emmett ! EMMETT ! EMMETT, PAPA, ROSALIE ! AU SECOUR ! »

« Ta gueule Bella tu n'est qu'une trainer ! »

« Jacob lâche là immédiatement ! » Mon sauveur Emmett.

« Non ! Elle n'a pas le droit de me quitter ! »

« Jacob j'ai appelé ton père et la police ! » lui dis Charlie.

Emmett s'approcha de lui et l'encercla de ses bras pendant que Rosalie m'aida à me relever. Une demi heure plus tard, Billy, la police et l'ambulance arrivèrent. La police emmena Jacob, l'ambulance m'emmena à l'hôpital pour faire constater mes blessures par des médecins, cela m'aidera pour ma plainte contre Jacob. Je vais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme sa. Arriver à l'hopital on m'emmena dans une salle de soin, le docteur arriva 5 minutes après.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Cullen. »

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, mais appelez moi Bella »

« Bien. Bella que t'es t'il arrivé ? »

« Mon ex ma frappé parce que j'étais en train de le quitter et que monsieur ne voulais pas. Mon frère l'a tenue jusque l'arriver de la police et ma belle sœur m'a encouragé à porter plaintes et c'est pour sa que je suis ici, pour faire constater mes blessures. »

« Bien Bella. Tu es la fille du chef Swan ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Il dois être dans l'hôpital, dans ce cas je lui donnerai mon avis médical sur tes blessures directement sinon sa aurai trainé. »

« Merci docteur. »

« Tu vas avoir un bleu sur la joue tu devras donc mettre tout les jours de la pommade jusqu'à ce que sa parte. Tu as une cote cassé je vais te donner des médicaments pour sa. Et tu as une entorse au poignet je vais te donner une atèle, de la pommade et des médicaments pour sa. Pas de sport pendant 3 mois. Tu devra rester allongé tout le week-end end, mais se sera bon pour les cours lundi, si jamais tu as un problème n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

« D'accord. Merci docteur. Bonne fin de journée. Au revoir. »

« Tiens tu donnera sa à ton père. Bonne fin de journée. Au revoir. »

Je parti rejoindre mon père qui m'attendais dans la salle d'attente, lui donna le papier du docteur en lui expliquant tout. Nous passâmes à la pharmacie pour aller chercher tout se dont j'ai besoin et nous rentrâmes à la maison ou tout le monde nous attendais.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Clémence avait fait un super repas, on avait bien parler elle et moi, elle est très gentille. Ma sœur ma expliqué comment elle avait rencontré son copain, elle m'avais dis qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée et qu'ils avaient mangé à la même table un jour et depuis ils sont inséparables. Je partis me coucher après cette journée épuisante en pensant à l'homme de ma vie que j'irai bientôt chercher...

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous à plus.  
Désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais partie en vacance.  
Donnez moi vos impressions, favorable ou pas mais toujours justifié, pour que je puisse en prendre compte pour la suite.  
Je vous reserve quelque surprise.  
Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à toutes et à tous. Bisous  
Amel.


	4. Chapter 3 : Le lycée

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Le lycée.**

POV Bella.

Après avoir passé un week-end end entier allongé, que se soit dans mon lit ou dans le canapé. J'avais interdiction de me lever, quand c'était pas Emmett qui me disais de me rassoir, c'était Alaïs, Charlie, Rosalie ou Clémence. Ils me laissaient rien faire, même pour aller au toilette ou à la douche une des filles m'accompagnait et m'attendait devant la porte, au cas ou il m'arrive quelque chose. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Mais bon aujourd'hui c'est ma délivrance, je récupère ma liberté. Mon frère et Rosalie son repartis chez eux à Port Angeles et je vais au lycée. D'ailleurs il faut que je me lève si je ne veux pas être en retard. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je sort un bol le remplis de lait avec des céréales, un verre avec du jus de fruits, lorsque je commençai à manger ma sœur descendis pour manger quelque chose. Une fois tout avalé, je fis un bisou à ma sœur et montai prendre une douche, en sortant je me dirigea vers mon armoire et y sortit un ensemble de sous vêtement noir que je mis, un slim en jean foncé avec un pull mauve. Je me coiffa et me maquilla. Je pris mon sac de cour noir, mis mes ballerines compensé mauve, ma veste en jean foncé et un collier noire et descendis.

« Alaïs ! T'es prête ? »

« Oui ! Mais c'est Rayhan qui viens me chercher. »

« Ah d'accord. Bon bah je peux partir sans toi alors ? »

« Oui vas y. On se rejoint sur le parking comme sa je t'accompagnerai au secrétariat. »

« D'accord à tout à l'heure. »

Je pris les clé de ma Suzuki Swift, c'est mon petit bijoux, elle est rouge, elle est magnifique, bref revenons en à nos moutons. Je montai dans ma voiture et direction le lycée de Forks. Après un quart d'heure de route dans les bois, me voilà en train de me garer sur le parking. Je reste dans ma voiture en attendant ma sœur qui arriva 10 minutes après moi. Je descendis et alla dire bonjour à Rayhan.

« T'es prête Bella ? »

« Non mais j'ai pas trop le choix. »

« Exactement donc c'est parti. »

Et nous voilà en train de traverser le parking, avec toutes les commères qui me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre et tout les mecs qui me matte. Je sent que je vais bien me marrer ici. Nous rentrâmes dans le hall et je suivis ma sœur qui m'indiqua que le secrétariat de la main, je rentra dedans.

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, la nouvelle. »

« Bonjour, oui je sais qui tu es. Tout le monde ne fait que parler de toi en ce moment » super !

« Ah. Je pourrai avoir les papiers »

« Tiens. Voici ton emploi du temps. Sa c'est la feuille de renseignement que tu devra compléter et me ramener. Et sa tu dois la faire signer à tout tes prof. Bonne journée. »

« Merci. Bonne journée. »

Et bah dans le genre aimable elle est pas mal celle la. Elle avait cas le dire si je la faisait chier. Alaïs me demanda mon emploi du temps pour voir quel cour j'avais, elle m'indiqua où se situe ma salle et qu'elle m'attendrai devant le secrétariat pour aller à la cafétéria, je parti de mon coter et elle du sien. Arrivé devant ma salle je souffla un bon coup, j'entrai, donnai ma feuille au prof qu'il signa, il m'indiqua ma place et je m'y installai. C'était pas un cour très intéressant mais un cour de plus pour avoir le diplôme. La mâtiné passa assez vite, beaucoup de regard était braqué sur moi mais j'essayais de faire comme si je ne les voyaient pas et je continuais mon chemin. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde me regarde parce que je suis nouvelle ou si c'est parce que j'ai la main dans le plâtre, que je marche bizarrement à cause de ma cote cassé ou si c'est pour mon bleu sur le visage, bien que j'ai tenté de le camoufler avec du fond de teint je me doute bien qu'il se vois encore. Mes heures de cour terminées il me restais encore une heure de libre avant le repas, je décidais donc d'aller m'assoir sur le banc qui est vers le parking. Je m'installa dessus, pris mon iPod, mis la musique en marche sur Endlessly de Muse et commença à lire mon livre. J'étais tellement absorbé par mon livre que je n'avais pas vu qu'un garçon, que dis-je, un beau garçon c'était assis sur le même banc que moi. Je rangeai mon livre et mon iPod dans mon sac et regardai l'heure, encore un quart d'heure à attendre autant rester sur ce banc, je m'étirai les jambes, regarda autour de moi et m'arrêta sur ce garçon à coter de moi.

Il est pas mal mais pas mon genre, il a des cheveux noir, des yeux marrons, une bouche normal, un corps qui a l'air bien sculpté, il est grand je dirai qu'il fait entre 1m90 et 2m, il est habillé d'un jean foncé, d'un tee shirt noir et des chaussures noir. Il était en train de lire. Je sortie de ma contemplation quand la sonnerie m'indiqua l'heure de manger, c'est aussi à ce moment là que je remarqua que lui aussi me fixait, je détourna le regard il est pas mal mais pas du tout mon genre. Je remis ma veste, pris mon sac et alla rejoindre ma sœur pour aller manger. Quand j'arrivai devant le secrétariat ma sœur était avec Rayhan en train de l'embrasser, je leur fis remarquer ma présence et nous primes la direction de la cafétéria. Je pris une salade, des pâtes, une pomme et parti m'assoir à la table de ma sœur.

« Alors ma Bella ta mâtiné ? »

« Elle est passé à une vitesse incroyable et la votre ? »

« Ennuyante, mais bon on fait avec à force » me répondis Rayhan

« Sa peu aller dans l'ensemble. » me dis ma sœur

Nous parlâmes ensuite de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon vienne me prendre la tête.

« Salut, j'suis Mike Newtion. Et toi tu es Isabella. »

« Bah ta pas besoin de me demander puisque tu sais »

« Ah ah ah ! T'es vraiment drôle. J'aime les filles avec de l'humour »

« Il y a rien de drôle dans ce que j'ai dis mais c'est pas grave »

« Si c'était drôle. Sa te dis de venir passé une soirée avec moi, disons demain, à 18h30 au restaurant de Forks et ensuite on se ferais un cinéma. »

« Non je ne peux pas. »

« C'est dommage mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je un problème de santé. »

« Un problème grave ? »

« Non mais.. »

« Dans ce cas tu peux venir, je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de toi. » me dit il en me coupant avec un clin d'œil

« Bon écoute, j'ai essayer la manière poli mais vu que sa fonctionne pas je vais utiliser l'autre manière, donc vu que t'a pas compris je vais te le dire avec mes mots.. Non je veux pas venir avec toi, que se sois au cinéma, au restaurant, pour t'occuper de moi ou quoi que se sois. Tu m'intéresse pas et là tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Alors maintenant fou le camp d'ici, fou moi la paix, trouve toi une blonde siliconé qui pourra te supporter et oublie moi une bonne fois pour toute. Compris? »

« Euh... Euh... Ou... Oui... Dac... D'accord. »

Et il parti enfin tranquille, je me retourna et vis que ma jumelle et son copain en avaient pas loupé une miette. Il ma cherché aussi, quand je dis non, c'est non point final. C'est là que je vis le garçon de tout à l'heure passer et que je le regardai de la tête au pied, ma sœur qui avait remarqué mon trouble, regarda dans la même direction que moi et m'expliqua.

« C'est Sam, le meilleur ami de Jacob.. Là c'est Alice Cullen son frère jumeau c'est Edward Cullen, le fils du docteur qui ta soigné à l'hôpital, c'est un garçon mystérieux, il travail bien en cour d'après ce que je sais mais il est solitaire, il ne se fait pas d'ami(e)s et n'a jamais eu de petite copine. Les personnes avec qui il est le plus souvent sont les membres de sa famille. Sa sœur jumelle, elle sort avec Jasper Hale c'est le petit frère de Rosalie, Jasper c'est le meilleur ami d'Eward. Jasper et Edward ne sont plus au lycée. Edward est rentré au Seattle Conservatory of Music, pour être professeur de piano et Jasper à l'Université de Seattle pour un travail en rapport avec l'histoire. »

*Si elle savait...* Ne sachant quoi dire après son discours sur Edward Cullen, je lui fis un sourire et parti pour mon prochain cour. En arrivant dans la salle je vis ce Mike Newton, je fis signer ma feuille au professeur et il m'indiqua ma place à coter.. de Newton ! Je m'installa à ma place et lui fis un regard noir alors qu'il me souriais.

« Salut ma jolie ! »

« Salut guignol ! Et je ne suis pas ta jolie ! »

« On dirai que nous allons être voisin, donc nous allons souvent travailler ensemble ma belle. »

« Oui qu'elle dommage pour moi de me dire que je vais probablement devoir faire équipe avec un imbécile de ta taille. »

« Tu vas devenir folle de moi.. »

J'allais le couper pour lui faire fermer son clapet mais le prof nous interrompis pour nous donner un projet en binôme à rendre dans 15 jours. Bien sur je me retrouvai avec Newton. La fin du cour mais aussi la fin de ma journée va bientôt sonner. C'est le prof qui me sortit de ma rêverie en disant mon prénom.

« Isabella ! »

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Pour le projet, vous ne le ferez pas avec Monsieur Newton. » Merci mon dieu !

« Pas de problème, je le fais avec qui ? »

« Vous le ferez avec Mademoiselle Cullen. »

« Mais Monsieur ! Je vais le faire avec qui ? »

« Vous le ferez avec Mademoiselle Stanley. »

« Mais je voulais rester avec Bella ! »

« Ecoutez Monsieur Newton, pour commencer vous allez baisser d'un ton. Ensuite, il me semble que c'est moi le prof et que par conséquent c'est moi qui désigne les groupes. Et pour finir, Mademoiselle Swan a un niveau beaucoup plus supérieur que le votre et donc elle travaillera avec Alice qui a le même niveau. Maintenant je ne veux plus de commentaire. »

« Merci Monsieur de ne pas me laisser avec lui et de mettre avec Alice qui a un bon niveau d'après ce que vous dites. »

« De rien Mademoiselle. Passez une bonne soirée, au revoir. »

« Merci, vous aussi Monsieur. Au revoir. »

Je sortie de la salle, heureuse de ne pas me retrouver avec ce Newton pour le projet. Je ne connaissais pas Alice mais quelque chose me dis que si le prof ma mis avec elle c'est qu'elle doit être sérieuse. Tant mieux, c'est ce qu'il me faut. Je continuai de marcher dans le couloir quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

« Bella ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis Alice Cullen. »

« Oh oui d'accord. Enchanté. »

« Je voulais savoir si tu es libre mercredi après midi. »

« Oui, pour... »

« Super ! Tu finis a quelle heure ? »

« 11 heures pourqu... »

« D'accord, je t'attend à midi chez moi, pour qu'on commence le projet. »

« Euh.. J'ai pas l'air d'avoir le choix. »

« Exactement ! A demain Bella »

J'ouvrai la porte de ma voiture, me retourna et lui fis signe et je pris la route. Une fois rentré je pris une douche, parla un peu avec Charlie et Clémence de ma première journée, prépara le repas avec ma belle mère.

« Papa, Clémence, Alaïs... »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais pas si tu es au courant Clémence de ce qui met arrivé dans l'année... »

« Si ton père m'en a parlé... »

« D'accord, comme tu dois le savoir, sa été le sujet de dispute assez violente, mon propre père, ma propre sœur jumelle et mon propre frère mon tourné le dos pendant cinq long mois, je sais pas si tu sais ce que ça fait, si vous tous vous savez ce que ça fait de se sentir abandonner, surtout par sa propre mère qui vous met à la porte, de se retrouver à la rue pendant deux mois, et que se n'est pas votre propre famille qui vous aide mais votre tante ou votre meilleure amie. »

« Tu as raison je ne sais pas. »

« Bella, maintenant que tu nous as fait part de nos erreurs, peux tu en venir au fait s'il te plait. »

« Je dis ça car vous ne le connaissez pas. Il faut aménager ma chambre je vais le chercher ce week end. C'est non négociable, il me manque de trop. Sois vous accepter, sois je vais me chercher une maison et je vous laisse, et bien évidemment on s'ignore. »

« Vas me faire la liste de ce qu'il te faut, j'irai te chercher tout dans les jours qui viennent. »

« Moi je vais refaire ta chambre dis moi les couleurs que tu souhaite. »

« Moi j'irai t'acheter quelque truc avec Rayhan. »

« Merci de m'aider. »

« Tu es ma fille c'est normal, par contre faudra que tu prévienne Emmett. »

« Je l'appellerai demain. »

Nous mangeâmes, puis je montai dans ma chambre, pris une douche et me coucha. Cette nuit là je rêvais de cet personne que je reverrai très bientôt.

* * *

Bonjour,

Voici le nouveau chapitre que je vous pose avant de partir au lycée.

J'espere qu'il vous plaira laissez des commentaires.

Bonne journée

Amel


End file.
